


Mister Friendship

by aam5ever



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Needs a Hug, Dirty Jokes, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Friendship, I hope you guys like remus and virgil being friends for once!, Remus justifies the Dirty Jokes tag, Stuffed Toys, this is very very fluffy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:27:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24022837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aam5ever/pseuds/aam5ever
Summary: Sometimes, Virgil's purpose and his entire function bothered him.Yeah, that's a lot to deal with.But that didn't mean it had to be all bad. That didn't mean he couldn't have a friend come and cheer him up. Though... who it is and how he cheers him up are a teensy bit unexpected.
Comments: 16
Kudos: 84





	Mister Friendship

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you brokentoast420 on Tumblr for this fic request!  
> I've been marathoning writing for Sanders Sides... I haven't written this consistently for a fandom in a couple'a years! Hopefully these are enjoyable; feel free to message me on Tumblr or leave a comment below with a fic request!

It... didn’t have to be this way. It didn’t. If Virgil could just keep his reactions in check, if he could just breathe and focus, if sometimes his slip ups didn’t end up with Thomas staying home all day or failing to stop a panic attack... it would be fine.  _ He  _ would be fine. Everything would be so much better if the part of him that made him who he was wasn’t so hard to control, wasn’t so hard to stop from welling up and spilling over.    
  
None of the other sides had to deal with this, not in the way Virgil did. Their ways of becoming more of who they are didn’t... hurt Thomas continuously. Roman got too creative? Logan got too logical? Hell, even Deceit --well, Janus now-- trying to self preserve farther than he’s meant to? Those things didn’t send Thomas into a full body shut down or make him close to keeling over. Those things were Virgil’s specialty. Anything they did, he had a reaction for it, and it always made Thomas’ heart race, his stomach turn, or his body feel some type of ill that an Advil and a quick lie down couldn’t completely fix.   
  
Feeling bad for himself wasn’t going to help solve it either, yet it was all he could do. What else was there when every move he made could be frantic and unhelpful? He was sitting there in his dark room, shoveling salty, buttery popcorn into his mouth and wincing when a kernel got stuck and had to be fished out. All this while watching paint dry. 

Well, it wasn’t exactly watching paint dry; the wall paint had dried long ago, but staring at the wall is the gist of what he was up to at the moment. Riveting, right? Almost as riveting as the rocking back and forth stim he’s had to keep up, the counting and breathing techniques that were forced to happen intermittently and the chewing on his thumbnail that he had to stop multiple times before starting a habit he had sworn off of for a long time now.    
  
Sometimes it just got so... difficult. All of it just got so difficult, and there was nothing he could do. The world wasn’t going to  _ stop  _ for Thomas to get his bearings, which meant even in moments like now, he was working. He never. Stopped. Working.    
  
Surely Patton would come knocking if he felt something off in the mindscape. Maybe sunrise would come first, and Virgil would have to pretend he didn’t spend the entire night stress snacking and twitching about. When the door did open, though, he turned to look, expecting to see the father figure. Instead...   
  
Remus popping in was more than a surprise, but he wouldn’t call it a pleasant one. “Come to try and creep me out into a panic again?” It was bitter and impersonal, but that’s how he felt. More popcorn got stuffed into his mouth. The amount of it made it hurt to swallow.    
  
“Can’t I check in on the lead singer of Pierce the Pale?” Virgil groaned. “You know, I  _ adore  _ your new hit single ‘Bulletproof Lonely’, really did better than ‘King for a Di-’”   
  
“You’re overdoing the joke, Remus.” He didn’t have time for this. He had moping to do.   
  
Or, rather, he did have all the time in the world for this, but he desperately didn’t want to.    
  
That didn’t stop the dark side from slipping through the door and closing it behind him, rocking from his heels to his toes with his hands behind his back. He’d been hiding something there, and Virgil caught a bit of purple before Remus did his best to hide it better. “Either way, you’re too fun to play with for me  _ not  _ to pay a visit!” And then he muttered, “Besides, Janus threw me out of his room after I tried to turn all of his books into adult magazines...”   
  
None of this was fighting for Remus’ case of being here. In fact, Virgil was about to force him out if he had to. “If you start making my posters into Playboy Bunny pin-ups, I’m gonna strangle you.”    
  
It hurt, just how much nothing could bother Remus. Insults and threats? They only fueled him, like they were doing now as his eyes sparked with possibility. “Oooh, you know, choking isn’t the  _ worst  _ thing that could happen. Fun for both parties, and it could be used in many different situations...” With a wink, he trotted on over and plopped himself next to where Virgil was sitting. The anxious side scooted away and watched him snag some popcorn selfishly. 

He began grossly talking with his mouth full, though honestly it was a little bit funny to watch him get salt in his mustache. “But that’s not what I’m here for!” Remus pauses before adding with an eyebrow wiggle, “Unless you want me to be~”   
  
“Get on with it.” Again, he wished he didn’t have time for this.   
  
A quick feigned irritation crosses Remus’ face before he finally pulls out what was behind his back. “Ta da!”   
  
In his hands was a stuffed plush. It was old and ratty and had a stain on it that Virgil remembered coming from dragging it everywhere years ago. Its button eyes were loose but holding steady, patches sewn up again and again from where the stuffing had been spilling out and begun to de-fluff itself. The wings of the plush creature were crooked but flapped as Remus pretended to fly it through the air, its grey, purple, and black mix of colors fitting swimmingly with Virgil’s aesthetic. Finally, it was thrown into Virgil’s lap.    
  
“Yeet!”   
  
“Shut up.” Dusting off his hands, Virgil gingerly picked up the stuffed bat. It stared up at him, memories floating forward from time with the other sides before Roman, Patton, and Logan came to accept him as a part of Thomas. There was this soft moment of recollection that passed before his voice came back to him. “Where... did you find him?”   
  
Remus waves haphazardly away, looking off with a sly grin. “Oh that old thing was up on Janus’ highest shelf.” The look of surprise at that didn’t escape him as he rests his brilliantly green eyes back on Virgil. “Where’d you think I rescued it from?” As much as Remus loved bothering all of the other sides that were easily disconcerted with his presence, it was just as much fun toying with the one side that lied about hating Remus’ visits.   
  
The bat was held close to his chest now, just like it used to be. He’d thought he’d had to leave it behind to be a part of Thomas. Distancing himself from the others left the bat’s custody with them, he supposed. Memorabilia as a dark side reminded him of times he wasn’t who he had wanted to be, but this? This felt different. This felt... nice and warm to hold and have again. “So  _ Janus  _ was holding Mr. Wingdings hostage.”   
  
That makes Remus cackle and hold his sides as he rocks back. “M-Mister WHAT!?”   
  
“Wait.” Virgil grins with a soft laugh. “Wait, you didn’t know his name? After all this time? We  _ lived  _ together!”   
  
“Woo, boy... How... The HELL... was I supposed to know what you called that thing!?” Remus was looking at him from the floor now, catching his breath. “Every time I got close to it, you snatched it away like I was gonna cut off it’s head!”   
  
“Because...” Such a look of disbelief crosses Virgil’s face at Remus’ ridiculousness. “Because you were!” He very loudly reminds him, turning more towards him as Mr. Wingdings is now held even tighter. “You threatened it every day! ‘I will execute that thing if it’s the last thing I do’! You  _ said  _ that!”   
  
Remus rights himself and crosses his arms, feigning innocence as he turns his head away and fails to hide his smirk. “I have no idea what you’re talking about. I would never do such a thing!” He then cracks and snorts. “Okay, I would and I tried, but that doesn’t excuse that  _ awful  _ name. I have a better one!”   
  
“I don’t want to hear it.”    
  
“It starts with a B.”   
  
Virgil puts his hands over his ears and looks up at the ceiling. “La la la, I can’t hear you! Just too loud in here!”   
  
That’s when Remus began advancing, and Virgil was now rolling away to get up while he approached. His hands were outstretched to grab both Virgil and that bat once more, a devilish smile stretching his face. “Oh I’ll show you loud-”   
  
This was either going to be a tickle fight or a wrestling match, neither of which Virgil had the energy for. “Oh my God, Remus, I will kick you,  _ in  _ the face-” The other side made a grab for him that he managed to dodge. “GET away from me- I’m gonna kill you-”   
  
That only made Remus laugh even more, almost maniacally. “That’s the spirit!” Okay, definitely maniacally.    


The two of them spent the rest of that night in a way they hadn’t in a long time: together, and happy about it. Between more snacks, more horsing around, and more fonder memories shared, it was like they could both finally relax for the first time in a while with one another. What they stood for and what they did didn’t matter... all that did was how they laughed like old friends.   
  
If there was one thing Remus was good at, it was distracting from other thoughts.    


**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: aam5ever  
> Twitter: @aam5ever


End file.
